


Couple-y

by zylbrad



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, probably will continue!!! probably...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zylbrad/pseuds/zylbrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled, "BUT WHAT IF THEY DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>spoiler: they feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple-y

**Author's Note:**

> For bendys on tumblr, because the world needs more wlw.
> 
> this is super short im sorry im not a good writer

"Take my coat."

Red's eyes shone meeting Bebe's, wrapping the heavy indigo jacket around her shivering form, burrowing into the warmth. Her face lit up before pressing her side into the other girl's, intertwining their fingers together and continuing their conversation animatedly as if nothing had happened, only to be seen by the lagging couple behind. The cheer team continued their trek on, not noticing the momentary lapse in the pairs talking, gazing at each other with admiration and shared love only to be dismissed in the blink of an eye. 

"Dude, they put us to shame."

Wendy laughed dryly, before pressing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "You almost sound jealous, Ken." 

"And you're not?"

"I dunno. I'm kinda jealous that Bebe is wearing a portable heater, and here I am, freezing away.."

"Aww, c'mon!!! You know if I hadn't forgotten my parka I would've gladly sacrificed it."

"I know, I know. That's why I love you."

Kenny dramatically gasped, turning to her partner "Babe! You're embarrassing me in public!" Wendy rolled her eyes, before linking their fingers together as well, ignoring her girlfriend's needy whines and chuckling softly, motioning to the stifled laughter from the pair in front.

"At least we're not as embarrassing as these two dorks."


End file.
